


Golden Years

by danegen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Sobriety Was Never an Option, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik's epic love as narrated by douchey!Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Years

On livejournal [here](http://danegen.livejournal.com/126134.html)

Password is bowie


End file.
